The total internal reflection characteristic of light is applied to optical fiber technologies, and the frustrated total internal reflection was early applied to optical fingerprint acquisition devices and touch screens. However, in the existing optical fingerprint acquisition devices, optical systems such as prisms and lenses are widely used to capture fingerprint images after the frustrated total internal reflection. For example, a thin optical fingerprint acquisition device disclosed in 201120403301.0 generally includes an image acquisition prism, an imaging apparatus and an image processing component, wherein, the imaging apparatus further includes a lens, a photoelectric signal conversion circuit, a digital processor, and other components. A relatively long light path is required to meet the requirement for imaging, because the image acquisition prism is used as an acquisition component for light, and the lens is required to complete the optical imaging of fingerprint. The image acquisition device must have a relatively large volume and thickness to complete the acquisition of a fingerprint image, due to a relatively large volume and thickness of the image acquisition prism and the lens, as well as factors such as the length of light path. Such an optical system is very difficult to be used to mobile electronic devices such as mobile phone, tablet and the like. However, in the existing touch screen technology that employs frustrated total internal reflection, a light emitter and a light receiver are either placed on a side of a light guide plate, or a camera is placed under the light guide plate to capture an image, which cannot be used for acquiring the fingerprint image. In addition, it is difficult for the existing image acquisition device to meet requirements of various electronic terminals for low cost, small volume and ultrathin thickness of the image acquisition device, due to the high cost and complex structure caused by associated components such as the image acquisition prism and the lens.